Bumboy
by eprime
Summary: Peter doesn't want to be left out.  Peter/James, Peter/Sirius, Peter/Remus, implied James/Sirius/Remus & Remus/Sirius


**Title:** Bumboy

**Rating:** R

**Pairing:** Peter/James, Peter/Sirius, Peter/Remus, implied James/Sirius/Remus, Remus/Sirius

**Contains:** sexual situations, less than fluffy marauders

**Summary**: Peter doesn't want to be left out.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

**Author's Note:** I've had this on my computer for ages, but I never posted it because it was based on a prompt left on an anon kink meme, and in the end it didn't focus on kink really, so I just left it sitting. I don't think I'll ever end up revising it or embellishing it like I used to think I might, so I decided I'd go ahead and post it now, as is, since I've been blog mute lately. (FYI - This was the prompt: James/Sirius/Remus/Peter - when they can't find anything else, Peter serves as their bum-boy.)

* * *

><p>The first time James fucks him, Peter is both terrified and thrilled. He's a virgin, of course, but he's certainly not blind to the kind of experimentation that goes on in a straight-laced, old-fashioned institution like Hogwarts, where the girls, the pure-bloods and most of the half-bloods at least, have been brought up to be pristine for their future husbands, and there's hardly any real privacy to be found outside of one's own dorm. Sure, he'd rather have a girl if he could, but having James is even better in some ways. It's like-he doesn't even know-a <em>real<em> accomplishment maybe, because James is a hundred levels above him on any kind of scale. He knows he'd never get a girl anywhere near as good, and it makes him feel flush with pride even as he's grunting through the first stages of pain and discomfort.

Almost all he can think about as James pounds into him, even when he braces himself on one elbow and reaches down to fist his own prick, is that now, finally, he's a part of it. The sense of isolation, of being snubbed, the jealousy, and all the things he's had to swallow down like a bitter draught when he hears them together late at night, those things are all purged out of him as James comes inside of him with a soft grunt of his own. Next time Peter would be included. The four of them would be together as they should be, not just James and Sirius and Remus with Peter shut up tight behind his curtains eavesdropping. When he comes, that's what he envisions as he collapses onto his bed, not even noticing that James has zipped up and gone to shower without a word.

When he does finally notice, he's not bothered because that's how it is. You never talk about it, that's the rule. So he plays his part, patient and natural. Maybe he smiles just a little bit longer than normal and looks at all of them with a conspiratorial twinkle in his eyes, and maybe he is laying it on a bit too thick because Remus looks at him oddly when he comes back from the infirmary, leaning heavily on Sirius' arm. James notices, and he gets a tiny frown line between his eyebrows that makes Peter's stomach drop (James probably just wants the opportunity to let Sirius and Remus know himself), and Peter goes away to sit on his bed and pretends to do his Charms homework while James and Sirius fuss over Remus like old women.

Remus must think so, too, because he eventually shoos them away with an exasperated laugh and pulls out his own pile of overdue work. Sirius grins indulgently and lounges on the foot of Remus' bed, summoning a magazine to read while Remus bends to his task. James ruffles Remus' hair then throws himself onto his own bed, pulling his snitch out of his pocket and letting it flutter above him.

After a few moments, Peter can't stop himself from watching James pluck the small, golden snitch from the air again and again. Not half an hour ago, he'd had those long, nimble fingers wrapped around his hips. His face grows warm as James unfolds his hand and lets it escape once again.

The sound of Sirius' snort brings him back, and Peter looks over to see Sirius turning his head away as Remus kicks Sirius lightly. He doesn't miss the look of amusement, though. Peter ducks his head down, but not before he sees Remus give a tiny shake of his head. Sirius seems to take that as a signal that Remus is done studying. He tosses his magazine to the floor and climbs up to the head of the bed where Remus is sitting.

"I'm bored," Sirius announces quite unnecessarily.

"And what am I supposed to do about it?" A small smile quirks Remus' lips.

"Whatever it takes, my dear Moony." Sirius slides down to rest on his elbow, pushing parchments out of the way as James laughs, rolling his head to look at them.

"A little while ago you were acting as if I was on my deathbed, and now you expect me to entertain you?" The teasing makes Sirius' smile brighten even more, and Peter looks on fondly because he knows where it all will lead, only this time he'll be on the inside.

Somehow, though, Peter ends up sent off to the kitchen. James' grateful nod is enough to appease him, especially when James allows him to take the cloak, but he pauses outside the door for a moment after the door shuts.

"Oi, Jamie, care to tell us why Peter has been making eyes at you all evening?"

"Sirius." Remus' voice is admonishing, but James and Sirius laugh.

"Well, you and Remus were holed up in the infirmary for ages..."

"Hear that, Moony? Prongsie got lonely."

A surge of excited pride swells Peter's chest, and he moves to press his ear against the door so he doesn't miss James' response when footsteps sound in the stairwell. He shrinks back against the wall as two loudly chatting fifth years round the landing, and when he tries to listen again, he can hear the faint buzzing that gives away a _muffliato_. He heads off to the kitchens, anticipating what kind of scene he'll be welcomed to when he returns.

What he finds is the three of them in the same position that he left them. James is on his bed. Sirius is still lying next to Remus, not touching, but he can tell by the amused slant of Remus' mouth that Sirius is still pestering him for attention. The difference between the tableau he left and the one before him now is that Sirius' lips are red and swollen, and when Remus bends his head to glance at his notes, there are red, splotchy marks from the base of his throat up to his ear. A furtive glance at James reveals similar marks.

They all pile onto Peter's bed, showering him with thanks and banishing his disappointment with hearty back claps and good-natured roughhousing.

Sirius fucks him a few days later when James is off leading last minute Quidditch drills before the big match with Slytherin and Remus is in the library catching up on a backlog of work. He'd insisted that Sirius stay away until he was finished, and Sirius had complied with ill grace.

"I'm bored," Sirius says, his standard words for garnering the attention he can never seem to do without for long. Usually, James or Remus are there to take up the challenge.

Peter is hesitant, but bolstered by the memory of James he sets aside his magazine and smiles at Sirius. "We could do something."

"Yeah?" Sirius looks over. "Like what?"

With Sirius focused directly on him, Peter's nerve breaks down. "Well, I don't know. Chess, or maybe a walk, or..." He trails off as Sirius scoffs, his stomach twisting as Sirius' interest fades.

"Or we could do something else," he adds hastily. "Inside."

Something in his voice must make Sirius take notice because he looks at Peter again, arching an eyebrow as he sits up on his elbows. "What are you talking about, Peter?"

"Well, I mean...you know..." Peter flushes and drops his eyes. After a moment, when Sirius hasn't laughed or said anything else, he forces himself to look up.

Sirius is watching him with a speculative glint in his eye. His fingers are drumming across the sheets, and Peter knows that means he's full of that manic energy he can't quite contain when something interests him. Finally, Sirius begins to grin, and he pushes up off the bed.

"All right, then."

Just like that, Sirius undoes his flies and sits on the edge of the bed wanking himself to hardness. Peter gapes at him a moment before Sirius nods his head, and then he's fumbling at his zipper, too. He's barely had time to get his hand moving on his cock when Sirius grins again, fixing Peter with a curious look.

"How did you and Prongs do it?"

"Er," Peter feels his face heat up again. "Here. On my bed."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "I didn't ask where, mate."

Peter squirms a bit, his hand barely moving. He's hard anyway, what with Sirius watching him and with thinking about James. "Well, I was...on my knees. Hands and knees."

"Right."

Sirius seems to come to some kind of decision because he stands up, holding his trousers up with one hand and crosses to Peter. When Peter just gapes up at him, he quirks his eyebrows in amusement and gestures toward the bed. Awkwardly, Peter scrambles backwards as Sirius kneels on the edge, his knees making the mattress dip.

"Roll over." He gives Peter a wink, making a little twirling motion with his finger. Peter complies, shoving his trousers and pants down to his knees first.

Sirius has produced his wand from somewhere because he mutters a word that leaves Peter shivering with the chill of the cool gel easing the way for Sirius' fingers. He takes longer than James had opening him up, and his motions are smoother, as if he's had a lot more practice than James at this particular activity. It warms him to know that Sirius is being so careful with him, and Peter allows himself a secretive smile as the fingers scissor inside of him.

"All right?"

"Yeah." Peter nods, pleased that he asked. "Good."

Sirius takes longer than James did to come, but it feels better this time, even if Peter feels mildly disloyal to James for even having the thought. Somehow the angle of Sirius' thrusts makes Peter's nerves tingle in a way he's never felt before, and when Sirius reaches around to pump Peter's shaft, as well, it only takes a few strokes for Peter to come with a surprised groan. Sirius comes soon after, grunting as he shoves in deep one last time.

After a moment, he pulls out and Peter sits back on his heels. "Ta, Pete." Sirius claps him on the shoulder. The bed dips again as Sirius backs off the edge. "That took the edge off."

Peter laughs, looking over his shoulder at Sirius gathering a towel and fresh clothes from his trunk. His gaze is fond as he watches Sirius disappear into the bathroom.

It isn't until after Easter hols that Remus fucks him. Things have been cool between Remus and Sirius and James the past couple of days because James and Sirius had hit Snape with a pretty nasty hex, which never fails to incite Remus' anger these days, even if he manifests it by an icy withdrawal from their circle, whether physically or emotionally. It makes Sirius crazy, and to a lesser extent, James, as well. Peter knows they'll be doing whatever they can to make it up to him. Their guilt for Remus is the only thing that ever has them humbling their pride.

Peter knows it's his chance, though. Sirius and James are in detention for that very offense, and it's just him and Remus in the dorm. He can tell Remus is thinking of them instead of the essay he's half-heartedly working on. The way he chews at his lip and stares out the window is evidence that he's probably beginning to soften toward them a bit.

Peter can't have that, not until he's gotten in with Remus too. The way he sees it, this will be his final initiation into the innermost circle that seemed to have sprung up between them almost overnight late last year and that he'd only seen snatches of until now.

The only problem is that Peter isn't quite sure how to go about it. After all, James had come to him, acting as if he was doing Peter a favor. Which, Peter realizes well enough, he was. Sirius always seems perpetually up for it, so Peter hadn't had to work too hard there either. Remus, though, is daunting.

Peter's not like Sirius or James. He can't just invade Remus' space and start _touching_ him the way they do, ignoring his token protests and going right ahead with whatever they feel like. Can he?

Maybe he could try a line of out Sirius' book, though.

"I'm bored."

Remus casts him a startled look, and Peter grins at him rather sheepishly. The corners of Remus' mouth quirk up and he shakes his head. "Don't _you_ start. One Padfoot around here is more than enough."

Peter laughs with Remus. It feels good to be enjoying the mild jibe at Sirius' expense. He considers how to best use the sudden rapport. "I suppose those words are a rather sure sign of trouble."

"Yeah." Remus' smile fades a bit, probably recalling just where those words had led James and Sirius recently, and Peter watches the tension creep back into his shoulders. He's got to salvage this.

"I should know," Peter throws out in what he hopes comes across as a jovial and self-deprecating manner. "My arse paid the price for it not long ago."

That jerks Remus' attention right back onto him. "What do you mean?"

Flushing, Peter rubs his hands across the back of his head in unconscious imitation of James. "Well, you know how Sirius is. And you and James were out of pocket so..."

The room fills with silence as Remus simply stares at him blankly for a moment, then he turns his head away and looks out the window again, but not before Peter sees his lips thin as he presses them together tightly.

Peter chuckles nervously. "Well, what are friends for, right?"

He watches Remus tense slightly, but after a moment he turns to look at Peter. It makes Peter fidget uneasily, as if Remus is looking straight down to his center and trying to decipher what he finds there. But then he smiles again, a half-twist of his mouth. "Apparently."

He's thrown off balance now, not quite sure what to do with the situation and this fiercely smiling Remus.

"Did you like it, Pete?" Remus is still looking at him, his voice nothing but friendly and curious.

"I-ha ha-well..." he stutters and blushes, failing miserably at sounding nonchalant and jaded to the ways of dorm room buggery. "Yeah. It was...good."

"Was it?" Remus tilts his head to the side. "It can't have been that good if he left you with a sore arse."

His face must be literally glowing with the heat of his blush now, but Peter stutters out another response. "Well, I mean...it wasn't so bad. I thought-I mean-doesn't it always hurt a bit?"

Remus laughs at that. It sounds wide open and genuine, but when he stops and looks at Peter again the expression in his eyes isn't amusement.

"Come here, Peter."

It's not pity, Peter tells himself resolutely as he crosses to crawl onto the bed with Remus. It's not.


End file.
